


Art In Motion

by Scallion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: When he smiled, Yusuke found the breath in his lungs stolen, every muscle atrophied as he stood shocked and still.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was a beautiful thing.

From bright days embraced in sunlight, to torrential rainfall beating like a drum upon the Earth. The world was art with the right perspective. A breathing, moving, changing piece encompassed with passion and mystery. That was the way he saw it at least, wide-eyed wonder at the smallest ideas. While there were many beautiful things in this world, he had come to believe there was nothing more stunning than the dashingly handsome Akira. With the warm overtones of the one and only, dimly lit Cafe Leblanc - where shadows cast across beautiful features; Yusuke found himself reminded of the visage of Adonis.

Akira's placated state was enough to draw his attention. The artist's fingers itched for a brush, his spirit half screaming 'stay still' so he could attempt to capture the moment, while the other half adored every fluid motion. Yes, Akira was a sight to behold, when he filled a cup of coffee, and when he carefully locked the door for the night, double checking with a small push. 

But when he smiled.

When he smiled, Yusuke found the breath in his lungs stolen, every muscle atrophied as he stood shocked and still. It was like the upturn of his friend's lips held the art of the universe. Not even the stars speckled across the night sky nor the constellations of the planetarium could compare. What other secrets did it hold behind that air of mystery? Blindingly beautiful, and at once his only desire was to cup Akira's face between his hand and press his own lips upon his.

Oh.

Was this the passion of love? 

He was drowning in his own thoughts.

For when did it become a fascination for the human form, to the appreciation of everything Akira was in totality, he did not know. With every stroke of brush and scratch of graphite he wanted to, no, needed to, preserve the complexity and awe-inspiring nature of his dearest friend. How did this happen? When? He would surely go mad pondering every detail.

Then Akira would smile again, saving him like he always did. An inquisitive gaze, _what's on your mind_ , it seemed to ask. Yusuke understood then, it was always bound to happen. The how and when was irrelevant.  

After all, he had always loved the unique and beautiful. Akira was that and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third color he notices is the grey in Yusuke's iris. Not the grey he once saw, but the kind of grey in sea foam where the ocean caressed the lands.

The world was grey, a montage of monotony. The kind of thing that was ugly, spoken in harsh whispers, but no one had the courage to admit it.

People lied and cheated. He had learned one hand extended in help, was a count for two more lies. The world was unfair, and any complaints were only met with, you're too young to understand. That's just how the world is. Just wait until you're older, things are only going to be more difficult. 

So he was quiet, and deceptively unassuming and he found the greeting of the sun more despicable with each passing day. 

Not a single person noticed.

That is until the Phantom Thieves were born. They could make a difference. Shape the world for the better. It was exhilarating to be Joker, rhythmic, confident, powerful - but beneath the mask, those eyes only saw tainted spots of the world that needed to be cleansed. There was no beauty, he could not find it from the world that had wronged him so. It might not have been hatred; but it was surely apathy.

Great, unfazed, unshakable leader Joker, was only kept afloat by the small rag tag, group of misfits he had begun to call family. 

That is until he met Madarame's pupil. What others called eccentric, Akira found his behavior strangely endearing. They were similar weren't they, but Yusuke, how did he do it? That endless optimism for life and form. Honesty was a rare commodity, and so Akira treasured the trait wherever he found it. 

The first color he notices is the blue of the skies. He pauses on his way to school, enthralled by the deep set hue. That's something Yusuke would do wasn't it - stop just to observe such a common day occurrence. The second color he notices is the yellow dancing in wild flowers. Flitting about from the summer's wind, it reminded him of the slender fingers, so quick an deft as Yusuke painted upon his canvas. The third color he notices is the grey in Yusuke's iris. Not the grey he once saw, but the kind of grey in sea foam where the ocean caressed the lands. The kind that beat upon the beach sands, delicate and powerful all at once, and served as a reminder that deep beneath teemed with life and mystery.

He stares a little too long.

Oh.

This was... love?

The pounding in his chest, erratic and strong, the heat in his face when they were close, and then closer still. What else could he call it?

Yes, it was love.

How did this happen? Was it at the church with that silly pose, that had him laughing the entire way home when his mind strayed to the moment? Or was it at the museum surrounded by art, but his eyes were glue to only one person? Or perhaps it was beneath the stars, constellations dazzling with the planetarium speaker no more than a quiet hum compared the beat in his chest. 

Should this be troubling? Joker was always in control of his emotions, right? 

Then Yusuke smiled at him. That soft, subtle beautiful motion, like everything he ever does. It takes all his self control to resist rising just a bit on his toes to steal those lips, or to grasp him at that tantalizing open collar and tug him down. On second thought, why would this ever be troubling? Stealing hearts, well, that was their specialty. Akira was quite okay that Yusuke had snatched his along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop my first fic ever. short for practice. constructive criticism always welcomed :D Chapter 2 is Akira thinking about his foxy friend.
> 
> edit:  
> finished :) Thanks for all the support! I'll probably be writing more of these two in the near future!


End file.
